It seems that everyone has their own specific preference for desirable pillow characteristics to aid in a good night's sleep. While some people may prefer a firmer pillow, others may prefer a softer pillow; some may prefer a thicker pillow, while others may prefer a thinner or flatter pillow. Indeed, often a specific person's pillow preferences will differ depending on the position in which they are sleeping at any particular moment (since for example, a stomach sleeping position might typically be more comfortable with a thinner pillow, a back sleeping position might typically be more comfortable with some intermediate thickness pillow, and a side sleeping position might typically be more comfortable with a thicker pillow (allowing the pillow to better match the user's specific need based on the user's body contours in a particular sleeping position for example)). So a person's pillow preference might even change throughout the night as they change sleep positions. Applicants have thus designed an improved pillow to allow for personalized customization of pillow preferences by end-users, typically during usage of the pillow.